Wonderland or?
by Love virus
Summary: Tao membuka kedua matanya dan terkejut karena ia berada ditempat yang tak dikenalinya, duduk disebuah kursi raksasa membuatnya semakin shock. "Aku mendengar seseorang yang asing masuk ke dunia ini… dan aku ingin kau mencarinya sayang , karena kudengar ia manusia asli. Aku butuh darah murninya segera, aku mengangdalkanmu nak" Taoris and others


**Wonderland or…?**

**Rated : T**

**Category : Romance/Fantasy**

**Pair(s) : ALL EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE **

**Story by Love virus  
**

**Summary : Tao membuka kedua matanya dan terkejut karena ia berada ditempat yang tak dikenalinya, duduk disebuah kursi raksasa membuatnya semakin shock. ****"Aku mendengar seseorang yang asing masuk ke dunia ini… dan aku ingin kau mencarinya sayang , karena kudengar ia manusia asli. Aku butuh darah murninya segera, aku mengangdalkanmu nak" Taoris and others**

**Warning! OOC TYPOS YAOI GAJE**

**A/N : Percobaan ff aneh buatan author o.o, mian kalo jelek dan gaje… Ide didapatkan dari author yang iseng membuka buku sketsa gambar author yang kacao QAQ. Mian belum bisa nerusin ff yang lain karena adegan NC y, juga ini bulan puasa/?/ … Happy reading~**

000

**Tao POV**

Kini aku tengah membaca sebuah buku dongeng berjudul 'Red riding hood' di perpustakaan umum dekat sekolahku, aku memang sangat menyukai gambar dan dongeng-dongeng lucu seperti Cinderella, Tinkerbell, Snow white dan yang lainnya. Semua itu membuat moodku selalu membaik, karena cerita dari dongeng-dongeng tersebut sangat keren juga unik bagiku dan diam-diam aku selalu membaca buku-buku dongeng disini. Karena aku sama sekali tidak memiliki teman di sekolah jadi aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku-buku dongeng yang sebenarnya aku ulang-ulang terus karena hampir semua dongeng sudah aku baca.

Diam-diam juga aku sering membeli CD Disney princess atau yang berhubungan dengan dongeng, sampai aku tertangkap basah oleh noonaku karena sedang menonton Red riding hood di kamarku, ya itu adalah dongeng favoritku yang kedua setelah Alice in wonderland. Aku hanya berharap suatu saat bisa berada disebuah dunia yang penuh dengan cerita dongeng, seperti menaiki boneka panda raksasa yang lucu, melihat kuda poni yang lucu-lucu, terbang di angkasa seperti Tinkerbell atau bertemu dengan peri yang mengabulkan permintaanku, kyaaaa andai saja itu terjadi aku akan terjun dari gedung tinggi.

"Hey nak, membaca dongeng lagi" aku menutup buku dongeng yang sedang kubaca dan beralih menatap seorang ahjussi tua yang memang sudah mengenalku selama 2 tahun ini, aku memang sering membaca dongeng-dongeng sampai tidak tahu waktu. Sampai pernah ahjussi bernama Lee Jinki ini mengunci perpustakaan karena memang sudah jam tutup dan aku juga tidak disadarinya karena duduk dipojokkan, jadilah aku tidak sekolah keesokannya.

"N-Ne, kau seperti tidak tahu saja hyung!" ya, aku sengaja memanggilnya hyung, karena dia memang lebih tua dariku 4 tahun. Tetapi orang-orang memanggilnya ahjussi, dan itu membuatnya sempat pundung kasihan sekali kekeke~

"Hahaha apa kau tidak bosan membacanya? Aku saja sangat bosan melihatmu membaca buku dongeng saja, kenapa tidak ensiklopedia atau komik?" aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sangat menyukai dongeng terlebih lagi Alice in wonderland! Aku ingin sekali berada disana! Pasti menyenangkan" Jinki hyung mengelus kepalaku lembut.

"Semua itu hanya dongeng, tidak nyata"

"Tapi aku yakin disuatu hari nanti pasti menjadi kenyataan! Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini 'kan?!" Jinki hyung menepuk kepalaku.

"Sudahlah.. sekarang sudah malam, aku akan menutup perpustakaan ini. Pulanglah, besok kau sekolah" aku menghela nafas berat dan meletakkan kembali buku dongeng yang aku baca tadi ke rak buku. Aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan pulang menuju rumahku yang memang hanya berjarak satu kilometer dari perpustakaan umum milik Jinki hyung. Aku menghela nafas berat, apa dunia seperti itu benar-benar tidak ada? Aku menginginkannya berada disana… pandanganku jatuh pada sebuah miniatur komedi putar yang terpampang disebuah toko tua yang letaknya tak jauh juga dari perpustakaan.

Kulihat mata para kuda di komedi putar itu menyala, padahal toko ini sudah tutup tapi kenapa miniatur itu seolah-olah menyala? Aku mengusap mataku apakah ada yang salah pada pengelihatanku namun saat aku lihat lagi ternyata komedi putar itu menyala dari lampu-lampu yang menghiasi miniatur komedi putar itu, dan berputar dengan macet-macet. Lalu aku memasuki toko itu, wah! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika didalamnya banyak sekali boneka, pakaian, alat-alat yang benar-benar seperti berada dalam dongeng! Kenapa aku tidak menyadari toko tua ini?

Kulihat seorang ahjusshi yang duduk di meja kasir membelakangiku sedang membersihkan sesuatu, apa dia tak menyadari keeberadaanku? Aku mendekati komedi putar yang terpajang tadi, kulihat dari samping komedi putar tadi dan kini mulai mengeluarkan suara yang aneh.

**Tik tok ding ding tik tok ding ding….**

Seperti suara jam dinding menggema didalam pikiranku.

"Jangan sentuh itu" tiba-tiba suara berat yang sepertinya milik ahjussi itu memintaku untuk tak menyentuh miniatur komedi putar itu, padahal aku sangat menyukainya.

"Aku ingin membelinya" kurasakan ahjussi itu berjalan menghampiriku dan berdiri disampingku. Pandanganku masih terfokus pada miniatur komedi putar itu, aku memang pernah menaiki komedi putar tetapi hanya sekali puataran saja membuatku mual, lalu aku mengambil miniatur komedi putar yang masih bergerak dengan kakunya.

"Kau suka dongeng ya?" tanya ahjussi itu tiba-tiba, aku menoleh padanya agar aku bisa berbicara langsung menatap mukanya. A-APA?!... A-Apa benar dia yang berbicara denganku?! L-lihat saja.. kepalanya itu adalah kepala kelinci putih dengan mata merahnya yang menyala menatapku tajam, namun bertubuh manusia. Ia mengenakan sebuah jas merah dan kemeja hitam.

"…" aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku tiba-tiba, kulihat ia memegang sesuatu dan mengarahkannya tepat kedepan wajahku, S-SEBUAH KAPAK?!

"Hmm… lebih baik kubunuh saja kau" katanya tiba-tiba membuat jantungku berdetak sangat cepat "Dan memintalah pada tuhan kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan dongeng busukmu itu di neraka, HAHAHA"

**TRAAAAAANG**

Tiba-tiba cahaya sangat terang menyilaukan pandanganku, akhirnya tubuhku bisa bergerak lagi dan—

**BRUUK**

"KYA!" jeritku karena tiba-tiba pantatku mendarat disebuah benda yang empuk. Setelah aku edarkan pandanganku aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dengan lantai dan dinding kayunya yang berkesan antik. Dan kulihat keatas, kenapa tubuhku kecil?! Dimana aku…?

**BRAKKKKKKKK**

"ALICE! KAUKAH ITU—Siapa kau?" tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan seperti seorang pengawal dengan pedang ditangannya menatapku kaget. Dan aku tak kalah kaget memandnagnya karena tubuhnya raksasa, apa aku yang kecil?

"A-Aku…. D-dimana ini?" aku bingung, disini juga sangat dingin dan aku kaget karena mengenakan sebuah jaket kain berukuran besar yang bisa menutupi lututku juga hanya memperlihatkan jari-jariku, kaos tipis bewarna putih polos, dan celana bahan bewarna hitam yang ketat sebatas diatas lututku juga sepatu boots berbulu/? Bewarna cokelat gelap.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu dan sampai jumpa" kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkanku! Oh tuhan! Aku harus segera mengejarnya, aku benar-benar sangat bingung saat ini!

**BRUK**

Aku memegangi pantatku yang sakit karena jatuh dari kursi raksasa yang kududuki tadi, kuedarkan pandanganku mencari pintu dan yang kulihat adalah sebuah pintu raksasa! Bukankah ini seperti kisah Alice ini wonderland?! Oh tuhan, apakah benar aku di dunia dongeng?!

**BRAK **

Tiba-tiba pasukan berbaju zirah raksasa memasuki ruangan dan beberapa dari mereka menggenggamku di tangan besarnya.

"YA! K-KALIAN SIAPA?!" teriakku kaget, namun kurasakan tubuhku melemas dan semuanya gelap.

"Alice.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author pov**

"Hoaam… aku mengantuk" seorang namja manis bertelinga dan berekor kucing membenarkan posisinya disebuah pohon besar, ia sudah berjam-jam tidak melakukan apapun setelah Jack menanyakan dimana keberadaan Alice, bukankah Alice yang ia maksud itu memang menghilang dan… namja pengawal ratu itu memang jatuh cinta pada alice yang dia maksud, seorang namja bermata bulat dengan kulit seputih susu amat menarik perhatiannya, ia agaikan seorang putri dongeng versi namja dimatanya.

"AKU TERLAMBAT AKU TERLAMBAT!" tiba-tiba teriak seorang namja bertelinga kelinci berlari-lari mengelilingi pohon itu, sontak membuat namja manis bertelinga kucing itu menggeram kesal.

"YA! Kalau kau terlambat kenapa kau malah berteriak-teriak sambil mengelilingi pohon ini hah?!" kesalnya.

"Yah! Baekkie-ah jangan marah-marah terus, aku tahu kau tidak ada kerjaan" kata namja tampan dengan tinggi yang abnormal itu mendesis pelan kemudian menatapi jam sakunya.

"Seperti kau ada kerjaan saja, Chanyeol" kesal namja bernama Baekkie itu. Lalu datanglah seorang namja tampan yang dimaksud tadi dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, Baekhyun yang melihatnya kemudian turun dari pohon dan menghampiri namja itu.

"Ada seseorang baru memasuki dunia ini" katanya pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Alice" jawabnya singkat.

"Alice? So Kyungsoo itu kah, Kai?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat mood namja itu buruk tiba-tiba.

"YAH! Jangan sebut nama itu lagi! Ia benar-benar sulit ditemukan di dunia ini!" teriak Kai frustasi.

"Dan Baekkie-ah kau sangat sexy" rengek Chanyeol.

**PLAK**

Baekhyun memukul keras kepala Chanyeol, bagaimana ia tidak terlihat sexy? Ia mengenakan sweater kebesaran bewarna merah muda polos kebesaran hingga menutupi 10cm diatas lututnya. Walau sebenarnya ia mengenakan celana sangat pendek bewarna hitam ketat didalamnya/? dan juga seperti boots panjang namun ia tidak mengenakan sesuatu(**A/N**: author kacau ngedeskripsiinnya, bayangin yang ada di tangan Tiffany yang warna pink itu loh, yang di MV IGAB. Waktu Tiffany yang pake baju biru/?) yang melingkari kedua betisnya juga tidak mengenakan sepatu membuat kulit putihnya juga terekspos.

"MESUM!"

"Chanyeol-ah, kau lebih cocok menjadi Joker ketimbang kelinci" tambah Kai.

Ooo

**Kris POV**

Aku menghela nafasku berat karena bosan, setelah melihat banyak yeoja yang berteriak memanggil namaku dibawah. Kini aku berada disebuah balkon kastil, Heechul umma memintaku untuk mencari calon istri, apa maksudnya? Aku masih ingin menikmati hidupku yang masih berumur 20 tahun ini. Dan aku memang seorang pangeran naga, karena aku bisa menggunakan sihir api dan terbang seperti naga.

"KYAAA! PRINCE KRIS!"

"AAAA! TAMPANNYA!"

"KRISSS!"

"PANGERAAAANNNNN AGUNGGG!"

Teriakan mereka malah membuatku menjadi tuli, sejak kapan namaku agung? Lupakan, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar. Apa pasukan membawa calin istri lagi? Aku sampai bosan karena hampir setiap hari seorang yeoja dibawa kesini berniat untuk menjodohkanku dan dirinya tentu saja aku tolak mentah-mentah, semua yeoja sama saja.

"Krissie" Umma? Tumben sekali ia memanggilku. "Kau didalam kan? Cepat lah kebawah, kita mendapat calon istri untukmu! Sepertinya kau akan menyukainya!" aku menghela nafas, istri lagi…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di singgasanaku sambil meminum whineku, menunggu calon 'istri'ku datang dan pasti berakhir dengan penolakan mentah-mentah dariku. Kulihat seorang namja berkulit pucat berbaju seperti pemburu menghampiriku dan berlutut padaku sebelum ia hendak akan berkata-kata. "Prince Kris, Ratu memintaku untuk mengambil sebuah jantung Rusa dan kau lah yang tahu dimana Rusa itu… kumohon beritahu aku, karena Ratu memintanya" Umma? Kenapa lagi dia…

"Kau tahu dark forest?" ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan "Dan disana tersisa seekor Rusa, kuharap kau menemukannya Sehun-ah. Kemudian ambil jantungnya, umma memang ada-ada saja" ia menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku dengan sebuah kapak ditangannya. Aku meminum whineku, cuaca memang selalu dingin di kota ini semenjak Xiumin pergi. Kenapa ia pergi meninggalkan kota ini dengan sihir esnya, sampai-sampai aku sulit mengeluarkan sihir apiku.

"KYAA! Lepaskan aku!" pandanganku jatuh pada seorang namja/yeoja? Yang tengah meronta-ronta dalam cengkraman-cengkraman pengawal pada tangannya, kulihat ia sekali lagi. Tubuhnya mungil, pipinya chubby, kulitnya sangat putih dan pakaiannya juga membuat kesannya semakin imut. Apa yang kukatakan tadi, imut?

"Pangeran, ia tiba-tiba muncul di ruang santai kerajaan. Apakah ia pencuri! Dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang memang kecil itu mendukungnnya menjadi seorang pencuri jadi kami memberikannya ramuan agar tubuhnya besar dan sekarang ia malah berontak!" Aku menghela nafasku pelan.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku dingin, ia malah diam dan memandangi isi istana. Aku memandangnya bosan, dia kenapa sih?

"Kau dengar! Pangeran menanyakan namamu!" bentak salah satu dari mereka.

"H-Huang Zi Tao dan AAKH! LEPASKAN AKU BODOH!"

Ooo

**Tao POV**

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya dingin, sebenarnya kenapa ini! Aku malah dituduh sebagai pencuri, huwee T.T aku juga sempat kaget diseret kesini. Aku yakin ini benar-benar berada di dunia dongeng! Dan disana seorang namja berambut pirang yang sangaaaaaaat tampan bak seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng tengah duduk di singgasanannya.

"Kau dengar! Pangeran menanyakan namamu!" bentak seseorang yang mencengkram tanganku dari tadi! Kenapa sih dia! Aku tahu aku bodoh karena tidak menjawab pertanyaannya!

"H-Huang Zi Tao dan AAKH! LEPASKAN AKU BODOH!" teriakku kesal.

"Lepaskan dia" perintah pangeran itu.

"Tapi pangeran dia bisa saja pen—"

"AKU BILANG LEPASKAN! Dan kembalilah ke pekerjaan masing-masing!" pertintahnya, sebelum mereka pergi salah satu dari mereka mendorongku hingga aku jatuh dengan tidak elitnya diatas karpet merah ini.

"A-Aduh…" ringisku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya disana, aku berdiri dari jatuhku "Apa kau benar-benar pencuri?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Siapa yang kau cari di dunia ini?" aku mengerutkan keningku mendengar kata 'di dunia'. "Jadi kau bukan calon sitriku?" E-EH… A-APA MAKSUDNYA?! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan "Kalau begitu pergilah"eh.. jadi aku diusir?

"Tapi aku masih bingung dimana ini—"

"Kubilang pergi!" teriaknya lalu meninggalkanku sendiri diruangan ini, kurasakan seseorang menarikku sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba aku duduk disebuah jamur berukuran sangat besar bewarna pelangi, b-bukankah tadi aku berada di istana?

"Baekkie~ dia mansi sekalii" seorang namja berambut hitam dengan telinga kelincinya berdiri dibawah jamur ini, aku berusaha mencari keberadaan orang itu sampai-sampai.

**BRUK**

Aku jatuh diatas tumpukan salju tipis, disini benar-benar dingin "Kau kedinginan? Begitu juga kami" seorang namja berkulit tan menghampiriku dan membantuku untuk berdiri, b-bukankah ia namja tadi?!

"K-Kau—"

"Ya, kau terjebak disini dan kau harus membantu dongeng-dongeng disini berakhir dengan cerita indah" aku terbengong mendengar perkataannya, a-apa maksudnya?

"Jangan bengong, sekarang ayo duduklah dibawah jamur itu" ia menunjuk kearah bawah jamur yang kududuki tadi dan disana ada sebuah meja makan dan juga terhubung ke sebuah dapur kecil, seperti bar. Sepertinya aku butuh penjelasan dari mereka juga. Aku duduk disebuah bangku kayu yang dingin dan seorang namja manis meletakkan secangkir teh dihadapanku.

"Minumlah" perintahnya.

"Gomawo Himchan hyung" kata namja berkulit tan itu.

"Cheonma Kai, dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol" tanyanya "Aku sudah membuatkan teh untuk mereka juga pancake" namja bernama Himchan itu kembali memasak pancake.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu apa tujuanmu disini?" tanya namja berkulit tan yang duduk dihadapanku, aku menggeleng kepalaku pelan. "Tujuan terakhirmu tu adalah sebuah komedi putar, menaiki komedi putar dengan orang yang kau cintai" aku semakin terbengong mendengar perkataannya, heh? Seumur-umur aku belum pernah menyukai seseorang kecuali noona dan ummaku. Aku menatapnya bingung "Aduh, pokoknya intinya kau harus membuat cerita dongeng disini menajdi happy ending! Bukankah kau menyukai dongeng? Contohnya red riding hood! Kau pasti tahu bukan?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

Jadi, aku harus menyelamatkan para karakter seperti dalam dongeng? "A-Ah… mana mungkin aku bisa…" rengekku.

"Pasti bisa… dengan bantuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun" aku meng'iya'kan saja lah dari pada semakin rumit. "Dan yang pertama… kau harus menyelamatkan rusa yang diburu oleh seekor pemburu, dia adalah seorang namja manis yang terkutuk menjadi seekor Rusa dan kau harus mencari ramuan ini" ia menyondorkan sebuah kertas padaku, yaitu gambar sebuah daun berbentuk spade namun bewarna hitam. "Dan kau tumbuk daun itu kemudian campurkan dengan cairan ini" ia memberiku sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan bewarna merah cerah, seperti darah. "Jangan takut, sekarang kita hanya menunggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang" aku meganggukkan kepalaku sembari memakan cookies yang diberikan Himchan hyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Aku lebih suka kau menjadi joker" kata Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sejak tadi berbicara padanya.

"Tapi baekkie… aku sebuah bunny yang lucu 'kan?" katanya sambil berpose lucu, malah membuat Baekhyun menatapnya jijik.

"Kau itu tinggi, tidak pantas menjadi kelinci aneh seperti ini" Chanyeol terdiam seketika, langkahnya terhenti dan membiarkan Baekhyun meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Krissie… " panggil seorang namja cantik pada sang anak yang tengah menikmati hembusan angin dingin dari jendela kamarnya "Aku mendengar seseorang yang asing masuk ke dunia ini… dan aku ingin kau mencarinya sayang , karena kudengar ia manusia asli. Aku butuh darah murninya segera, aku mengangdalkanmu nak" Kris terdiam mendengar perkataan sang umma.

"Untuk perawatan wajahmu?" sang umma menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Juga agar aku terlihat cantik selamanya, aku butuh jantungnya" seketika Kris terdiam, apa ia harus membunuh juga?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa dia imut sekalii" Baekhyun tidak hentinya mencubiti pipi chubby Tao.

"Sudahlah, dari pada teriak tak jelas lebih baik kalian sekarang pergi, sebelum sang Rusa mati" suasana memang terlihat seperti malam padahal siang karena salju.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi… Yeollie, ayo" ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan namja bertelinga kelinci itu, Chanyeol melempar pandangan senyumnya pada Baekhyun. Dan mulailah mereka bertiga berjalan menuju sebuah hutan yang penuh salju yang gelap dan dingin. Tao seolah-olah tengah dikawal oleh dua mahluk dongeng yang sering ia baca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja tampan berkulit pucat tengah mengejar seekor Rusa yang berlari dari mautnya, Rusa itu berjalan melewati danau yang beku membuat Rusa itu jatuh diatasnya, sang pemburu yang melihatnya melemparkan seringaiannya dan mata sang Rusa mengeluarkan air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: ANEH YA QAQ?! Malah karangan author yang super ngaco, huwee TAT. Aku harap kalian suka, karena author lagi sibuk buat fanart yang gaje XD jadinya beginilah, lupa mau ngelanjutin cerita#plak. Gomawo for read ^^. **


End file.
